Lucia
Name:' Lucia' Seeming: Fairest Kith: Shadowsoul / Nightsinger (Darkling) Court: Summer Court Freehold: Dallas Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Pride Pronouns: She/Her/Hers/Herself Description Apparent Age: "I am still young. This is all that matters." Height: 5'8" Skin: Greyish-violet Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Violet with hints of blue around the edges. Clothing: Always dressed as though she might be headed to a cocktail party or something equivalently flashy. Almost always in black with some kind of metallic accent, especially gold. She loves gold. Physical Appearance (Mask): Cool, hazel eyes of the blue-brown variety, shoulder-length curly hair, flawless olive skin, thick thighs you are really much better off not commenting about, and a nearly-perpetual bored expression. Unless she's pissed, that is. Physical Appearance (Mien): Much the same as her mask, but her eyes glow ominously, with blacked-out sclera. Additionally, her skin color is an ashen sort of subdued purple. Mantle: A heat that, when she's incensed, distorts the air around her and makes it uncomfortable to stand too near. Personality: She is, at her core, a diva; if it can be done by the hand of another, she'd sooner order them to take care of it for her—not because she can't, but because it is beneath her. She is, however, entirely capable of holding her own, and more than willing to get what she wants without help if good help is being hard to come by. Lucia also despises touching and being touched, in most cases, finding that too much contact with common folk makes her feel as though she might become one of them, and that's absolutely intolerable. Those who prove themselves to her, are of high social station, abuse Vainglory contracts, or possess one of the very few traits she finds endearing may be exceptions to the rule. Really, though, you should feel grateful if she steps on you. Noteworthy Merits: Gentrified Bearing, Striking Looks (4), Seductive Grace, Sexualized, Hypnotic Voice Known History Lucia was taken from Arcadia through the fetch-exchange so many members of the DFW Freeholds were brought back with, swapped for her (much older) fetch. Things have been a little rough, by her standards, but it's nothing she can't handle. At the Winter Market event, she earned some level of notoriety for shooting a visiting member of the Dallas freehold in the crotch. This was, in retrospect, arguably a good thing, but the resulting inter-freehold tension has caused more than a few issues since. She's also, COMPLETELY WILLINGLY AND WITHOUT BEING TRICKED INTO IT AT ALL, adopted a young changeling named Suzy. Rumors * Lucia's got a grudge against James Arlet. Reasons vary depending on who you ask. * She's not afraid of the True Fae at all (which is probably more reckless arrogance than bravery). * She's in a relationship with Hrimveig. (Well, alright, this one's actually a fact, but it was rumor long before that.) Image Songs * Salva Nos * Battle Hymn of the Soul (Margaret ULTIMAX Ver.) * Il Dolce Suono OOC Information Player Name: StirCategory:DallasCategory:SummerCategory:PC